365 Drabbles
by ImAMelon
Summary: 1 drabble a day for 365 days. Various pairings and tons of fluff and hilarity to last a whole year. From first meetings to relationships that have already been in progress and are facing hard times, everything will be touched -at a T rated level anyway. Mostly AU settings some will take place in game. Pairing requests accepted, see inside for the rest of the details.
1. AxelRoxas Day Drabble

Well I am back!

Kind of sort of. I've been having a massive, insane, bought of writer's block combined with all the stress of school and trying to find a job. However, all that is not important -and what is important is that I am attempting to get out of my block by doing 365 Drabbles.

A bit about it: It'll be one drabble a day for 365 days. They won't be titled in the drop down/chapter select, except for special days -like today is Axel/Roxas day. They will vary in size. I know drabbles are only about 500-700 words, some of them will be much longer -but none of them will be longer than 2000 words. ALL THE PARINGS, I mean it -they will all be random, **if anyone has a suggestion for a pairing they'd like to see sooner just let me know and I'll make it happen**. The overall rating for this is T for mild swearing and suggested themes, and there is no room for negotiation -this is going to stay light and fluffy with maybe a little bit of angst depending on how my mood swings!

That's it!

To start off this shindig I give you;

Title: Calling the Kettle Black  
Pairing: Axel/Roxas, mentioned Riku/Sora

* * *

"We'll meet you there, alright?" The sound of his twin's voice echoed over the line. Roxas held the phone in a tight grip as he stared out the window, no it wasn't alright.

It would never be alright, and in fact, "No...Sora it's...I don't want him anywhere near me." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard a sigh from the other side, "I know what you're going to say and the answer is still no. It's done. It's over. Tell Riku thanks but no thanks and..." he took a deep breath, "I hope you're happy."

Roxas hung up and tossed his cell phone to the far side of the couch before leaning back and rubbing his hands over his face. Three years, he had given three years to a relationship with the man of his dreams, and that's not even counting the year and a half that they had known one another beforehand.

Sora had introduced Roxas to Riku, the two of them went to the same university and both played on the school's hockey team. It had been the semi-finals and Roxas had gone down to the locker room at half-time to visit his brother but instead he got a full view of Riku, bending over to pick up a water bottle. Sora had caught him staring and from then on the brunet was always trying to play matchmaker. What neither twin really knew was that it was Sora; Riku had been trying to get close to the entire time –close enough to touch.

Roxas shook his head and groaned softly, it wasn't doing him any good to sit in the apartment and dwell on it. Riku was gone, he was with Sora almost four hours away at a dorm party on campus, it was time that Roxas up and left too. Not completely of course, the blond still needed a place to live for the moment and there was still three months left in the school term. He was fine.

Grabbing his jacket and slipping on a pair of sneakers Roxas didn't care that he wasn't dressed up enough to go anywhere nice or dressed down enough to go to a dive. He just wanted to go and anywhere was going to be good enough for him.

He left his phone on the couch but remembered to grab his keys off of the coffee table as he slipped out the door and locked it behind him, sighing as he waited to the elevator and cursing himself for agreeing to rent an apartment on the thirteenth floor. Well, technically it was only the twelfth but counting ground floor it was thirteen. Leaving the building, Roxas let his feet take him wherever they felt like going and after walking for a few blocks he found himself in front of a little cafe.

He dug around in his pockets and let out a soft chuckle when he found a five dollar bill in his jeans. Maybe his luck was starting to come back, he sighed to himself as he pushed the door open and it gave a little jingle as the bell above it rang.

"Welcome to Call The Kettle Black," the voice came from behind the counter as a tall man walked out from, where Roxas assumed to be the kitchen, "takeout or sitting?"

"Ah..." Roxas blinked as he took all of the man in. He was tall, very tall, and just as skinny –but not sickly so, in fact he could pull off the tall and lanky look extremely well. Vibrant red hair was pulled in to a ponytail, that sat at the base of his neck, with a few strands falling free and framed his face which made his sharp green eyes stand out even more. He chuckled and Roxas blinked again, blushing for having been so obvious in his staring, "I-I'll be..."

"Sitting." He said it so surely, even with one eyebrow cocked so elegantly it made Roxas's mouth water. All the little blond could do was nod. "Name's Axel, and you better have it memorized 'cause I'll be the one serving you today." He grinned. God, even his teeth were perfect.

"O-Okay..." Roxas nodded slowly as he took the menu Axel handed to him and, if it was at all possible, opened it even slower as he looked at it. He stared at the words long and hard, even as Axel walked towards the counter as another customer came in, he pretended as though an organic double hot-fudge latte with soy was the most amazing –wait.

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he scanned the rest of the menu: soy, soy, soy, low fat soy –everything on the menu was made with soy milk, organic cocoa, and other organic foods. He wrinkled his nose, and his look worsened as he flipped the page. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard a chuckle come from beside him. He lowered the menu and peeked over the top, and was met with, amused, green eyes,

"I take it you're not big on the healthy foods?"

"No...I'm all for being healthy but," he sighed softly, "I like milk."

"I understand." Axel nodded as he stood up straight and ruffled the blond spikes, "How about this? I get off work in about ten minutes, so how about we go for cheeseburgers and ice cream."

Roxas looked up at him and blinked. Seriously, was a guy he met only five minutes ago asking him out on a date? He'd seen this type of thing happen before –on Criminal Minds. He wasn't falling for it, he wasn't about to become another corpse to come floating down the river he –Roxas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting to ten. Time to let logical thought try and come back for a moment. While it was possible that Axel could potentially murder and rape him, it was also just as likely that they would simply go for burgers and ice cream. When he finished counting and opened his eyes again, Axel was looking at him with a look that was more concerned than amused,

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks..." he smiled, "And my name's Roxas."

Axel grinned, "Well what do you say, Roxas, cheeseburger and ice cream?"

"Promise you're not going to kill me later?" He chuckled, and Axel laughed.

"Why would I want to kill someone as attractive as you. That's a pretty lame pick up right there," He leaned down again, elbows on the table, his noise a hair away from Roxas', "Hey, I just met you and I might be crazy –so eat a cheeseburger and I'll kill you maybe."

Despite how real his fear of being killed in the next twenty minutes was, Roxas couldn't help the laugh that bubbled and exploded from his lips. It came from somewhere deep inside and he couldn't control it, couldn't stop it, not until he had to catch his breath anyway. Axel chuckled and watched the blue eyed, blond haired, guy sitting there laughing his ass off at the lamest joke he'd ever told.

Roxas took a deep breath and chuckled, "Wow...I don't think I laughed that hard since before I started dating my ex."

"Mmm, I'll take that as a compliment...but you still haven't answered me." Now he was pouting. Roxas couldn't believe this guy, he was awfully persistent...but he had the face and body to make up for it. He watched as Axel 's arms supported his weight on the table, the red head may have been lanky in structure but there was nothing small about his form. There were muscles there, and they were well defined. Roxas could only imagine that Axel had abs to match, a nice and solid stomach that was lightly dusted in fire engine red hair that trickled down to –okay stop. Roxas had to close his eyes and breathe again, this time counting backwards from twenty.

When he opened his eyes a second time he stood up, "You're ten minutes are up."

"Let me just go grab my jacket, Roxy."

Axel vanished through the door behind the counter before Roxas could say anything else. Roxas clenched his fists at his sides and breathed heavily through his nose. He hated that nickname. Riku would call him 'Roxy' whenever he used his 'watch it' or 'don't argue with me' tones of voice. Roxas relaxed a little when it clicked in that, Axel didn't know this and was simply giving him a nickname. A stupid smile crept on to his lips as he waited by the door. When Axel came out, the red head reached over and grabbed Roxas's hand,

"How does a double cheeseburger with a large ice cream to consummate this engagement, sound?"

Roxas chuckled, lightly holding the hand back. He probably should have pulled back, taken his hand away and told Axel that there were boundaries that shouldn't be crossed –just yet anyway. But, he couldn't. It just felt, so right to hold hands and walk down the street together. Laughing, as Axel told him stories about the goings on at the cafe and some of its regulars, and feeling happier than he had in a long while. He knew that Sora was going to object. He knew that Riku was going to tell him he was crazy. He knew that his parents weren't going to approve of some ripped-jean wearing hippy dating their son, but he didn't care. For once –no not for once. He hadn't cared what people thought when he started dating Riku, though looking back he should have listened to them as he did what he wanted to. This time, this time it was going to be right because...

"I don't even know, Sor...it's hard to explain." Roxas smiled as he sat on the couch, in his new living room, a few months later. Boxes were still piled on top of each other haphazardly and he knew that he should get around to unpacking them before something fell over and broke, like say the dishware?

"I just don't like how fast you're rushing in to this..."

"Don't tell me about fast, Sora, how long did it take after Riku and I officially broke up for you to switch roommates and live in the same dorm as him?" Roxas shook his head, "You're a classic case of the pot calling the...kettle black." He chuckled softly,

"W-what...Rox, no –I-is it worth...what's so funny?" Sora stammered as he tried to think of an excuse to give his twin, but nothing came to mind. Roxas shook his head and hung up without saying good bye.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Roxas smiled as the, real, man of his dreams walked in to the small apartment holding a bag from McDonalds and a grin on his face, "Cheeseburgers again, Axel? You're going to make me fat."

Axel manoeuvred his way through the maze of open and half unpacked boxes, settling himself down on the couch next to Roxas, with a grin he leaned over and kissed him, "We can just tell everyone you're pregnant."

"You...are awful." He chuckled and pulled him in to another kiss. Axel dropped the food in favor of cupping Roxas's cheek. Yes, Roxas thought, it was worth it.

* * *

There you have it!

Like I said, if you have a pair-request -leave it in your wonderful review.

In other news: Fellowship of the Key WILL BE CONTINUED once I 100% get everything down that I want to do with it. Seriously, my plans for that change everything I sit down to think about it! XD


	2. Chapter 2

So far, so good -being 2 for 2.

This one's a bit longer than a normal drabble as well but...oh well.

Title: I Hate Thunderstorms  
Pairing: Roxas & Sora

* * *

Ever since they were small children people confused them for twins. They both had bright blue eyes and matching smiles that could turn even the hardest hearts in to teddy bears. The only thing that set them apart was their hair. While one had chocolate brown that stuck out in every direction, the other had soft dandelion blond that was styled to the left. Even their names were similar, Sora –the brunet and Roxas the blond. The two of them went everywhere together, they were the best of friends and it seemed like nothing was going to ever come between them. They were two peas in a pod, connected by an invisible bond stronger than family ties.

It wasn't until the summer between graduating Jr. High School and starting High School that everything changed for them.

Summer on Destiny Island was always beautiful, when it wasn't thunder showering –which is what was happening on this particular night. Sora and Roxas had decided to go camping for the weekend, and while it had started out with clear skies and nothing but sun and fun in it that all changed when the first raindrop fell on them. Just as quickly as the two of them swam back to the shore of Play Island the skies opened up and let the water fall.

They laughed as they climbed up the rope ladder and flopped inside the tree fort, where they had set up their sleeping bags. Sora dug through his bag as he looked for a dry towel. Roxas stood by the doorway and looked out,

"I don't think it's going to let up any time soon, there Sor."

"Probably not...it's coming down pretty har-ha!" He grinned in triumph as he found what he was looking for and started drying off, "That and we haven't had any rain for almost two weeks."

"True..." Roxas sighed, hating that their swim had been cut short, he had just been about to pull Sora under the water. He pushed off of the doorframe and turned around, just in time to watch Sora pull his swim trunks off.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen Sora nude before. The two of them used to have bathes together and they'd showered in the gym showers at school before, but this was different. This was just the two of them, an hour away from the main shoreline, stuck in a wooden cabin high in the trees as the rain pounded on the roof above them. Roxas swallowed as his eyes wandered up and down Sora's body. He had never taken the time to actually look at the lithe brunet. Sora had a toned body that was still covered in slightly pudgy in places. His shoulders where narrow and his chest slimmed down in to a stomach that was a little firm but still a bit round from lack of any real exercise. Roxas licked his lips as his eyes flickered lower still, only a tiny bit disappointed when Sora turned around, and his gaze rested on the perk butt. Roxas shook his head and he turned, stepping out in to the rain in an attempt to cool down, as he felt his swim trunks tighten. This wasn't right. This was Sora, he was thinking about –they were practically brothers.

"Roxy," the brunet called from inside, and Roxas had to take a deep breath to calm himself down further when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sora smiled, "You're going to get sick if you stand out here much longer."

"Hey...Sora, what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

"This..." he turned around and kissed him, quickly pulling away as he bit his lip and waited for his friend to freak out and head home.

Sora blinked. That wasn't what he had been expecting in the least. He moved his hand down Roxas's arm and dropped it at his side, looking down at the ground, and cleared his throat, "Why don't you come in and dry off?"

"Alright..." Roxas followed his friend back inside and took the towel that was offered to him. He dried off and watched as Sora puttered around the cabin, laying their sleeping bags back out and pulling out their chips and dried noodles to munch on for supper. When he was finished he sat down next to Sora and grabbed a handful of chips,

"You'on haf'ta'e so qu-y'et."

Roxas looked over at Sora with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

Sora pouted and swallowed his mouthful of noodles, "I said: you don't have to be so quiet."

"Oh...well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we talk about-" he yelped when a loud crash of thunder resonated over top of them. Noodles went flying as he dropped the bag and clung to Roxas when another loud boom sounded a few moments later, "I-I hate thunder..." he whined.

Roxas sighed softly and rubbed circles on Sora's back, "I...I know a way to stop thinking about it."

"Y-Yeah...h-how?" Sora looked up at him with large blue eyes. Roxas looked down and smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed him again.

Sora sighed softly, neither one pulling away but neither pressing any further. They just sat there with their lips touching. Sora thought over what they were doing and figured, why not? Everyone was always saying that your first time should be with someone special, someone important to you and there was no one more special or important to him than Roxas. He smiled and moved his hand to the back of Roxas's neck and nodded,

"O-okay...I-I like this idea."

It was Roxas's turn to blink and he pulled back a centimeter, "A-are you sure?" he breathed softly and then deeply as he held it, waiting for Sora to answer. The brunet just chuckled, clinging tighter when more thunder sounded,

"I am sure...Roxas..."

Roxas gave a smile that matched the one directed at himself and pressed another kiss to Sora's lips that was matched. Neither one of them paid any attention to the storm that roared outside, and were lulled to sleep by the steady beating on rain on the wooden roof and rhythmic booms of thunder.

* * *

Mmm, there you have it.

Remember, if there's any pairing you want to see -let me know. Though the next two already have a decided pairing, I'll be scrounging around and picking at brains to pick some interesting and unusual ones. Those are my favourite to write! I'll also be indulging myself with a couple of my favourite pairings as well -so be prepared for some crazyness there as well.

Tootles~


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! The first drabble that's actually the right size! XD

Ummm, also I_ might_ not be able to post any drabbles for the next couple of days. I'm going to my uncles, so I'll be internet-less...unless I can manage to get on a neighbors wifi, haha...

However, the goal is 365 drabbles -so if I don't get to upload any for a few days, then when I do come back I'll upload however many I missed...which should only be two or three...four at the most.

Alright, enough rambling -here's number three!

Title: Stay With Me  
Pair: Xemnas & Saix

* * *

He growled as he stalked the streets of The World that Never Was, obliterating Shadows that dared to cross his path. One Shadow melded in to the ground and started to escape by climbing the wall, he didn't let it and drove a spike of his claymore deep in to the brick surface. Tugging on the handle he let out a snarl and left it there as he continued along his path.

Saix didn't know and he didn't care where he was heading. What he did know was that he didn't want to be anywhere near the other Nobodies, especially his Superior. He couldn't believe what the silver haired man done to him! Having him think, and believe that he, Saix, was going to be the one chosen and given the duty of watching over Castle Oblivion –it was an outrage in its own right that he had been lied to like that, but to have that pink haired, flower loving, pixie...

He let out another snarl of a growl and slammed his fist in to the side of a building. Saix took a deep breath, followed closely by another. It wasn't going to do him any good to lose his temper a second time. Having already caused enough destruction back in the castle and Demyx probably wasn't going to go anywhere near the Diviner for a while, not that Saix really cared he could do with a lot less company from the cowardly musician. That didn't change anything though. The only thing his temper tantrum might have done was make Xemnas angry. Like that mattered at the moment.

"Saix."

He stopped and turned around, speak of the devil, "...Superior," he couldn't find the strength to be angry anymore. He had run himself out, between the uproar in Xemnas' office and the rampage through the streets, Saix was starting to feel tired, "I am so-"

Xemnas held up a hand, silencing Saix, as he walked over to stand beside the blue haired man, "Don't say another word. You have every right to be upset with me."

"Superior, I..." Saix looked down at his feet.

"Do you want to know why I did it? Why I picked Marluxia over you, who were clearly the better choice for the job." Yellow eyes turned up to meet honey-gold, then gently slipped shut as Xemnas put a hand on Saix's cheek, "It was because I didn't want to be separated from you."

Saix opened his eyes, "X-Xemnas..." If he had a heart would it be fluttering, or perhaps pounding in his chest, as his superior brushed blue hair behind his ears and held on to his stare. But he didn't have a heart and neither did Xemnas. Saix broke eye contact and stared off towards a space somewhere over the taller Nobodies' shoulder, "You don't...can't mean that, Sir, we can't feel connections let alone suffer from separation..."

"Just because we can't feel, doesn't mean we don't remember what it was like. And all it takes is to apply those memories to our thoughts, and we can trick ourselves in to believing that we can feel again."

"Xemnas..."

"You can throw as many tantrums as you'd like, Saix, but that won't change anything. Marluxia is going to be in charge of Castle Oblivion and you are going to remain by my side –where you belong."

Saix sighed softly, who was the one throwing a tantrum now, he wondered, "Very well, Sir."

Xemnas opened a dark portal and the two of them stepped in together. When it closed behind them, flower petals fell from the roof that over looked the area they had been standing. Marluxia giggled aloud as he leaned against a broken chimney,

"My, my...looks like our Superior has a weakness after all." With a shrill laugh, he disappeared in a swarm of sakura blossoms and the night was quiet once more.

* * *

Alrightie yo, we have a line up of pairings. It's not like it's a big secret or anything, so a heads up of what you can expect in the next two drabbles:

Drabble 4 - Larxene & Namine (one of my pairings)  
Drabble 5 - Vexen & Marluxia (per request)

If you'd like to add to this list, you can either do so in a review or drop me a PM -seriously, it'll help us both out. You'll get to read your favourite pairing and it'll stop me from doubling over any time soon. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning folks!

I hope you've been enjoying these drabbles so far! As much as I'd love for you to say you have, I'm having too much fun writing them to stop even if you aren't XD

As I mentioned in the last drabble -I won't be able to upload one for at least tomorrow, maybe the weekend. However, when I come back I'll be doing a massive upload of how ever many I missed. So be prepared for at least three drabbles at once.

Title: Picture For A Friend  
Pair: Larxene & Namine

* * *

Namine sighed softly as she sat at the white table, in the white room, and looked around. The only form of colour were the crayons splayed out in front of her and the drawings that were tacked to the walls –even the flowers that made up the centerpiece, on the table, were white. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and reached for the red crayon, drawing in the last few lines that made up Axel's hair. She didn't enjoy taking apart and piecing together memories. She'd much rather be outside, walking through the woods, and drawing landscapes –not stay cooped up in the only room she'd ever seen since her arrival.

The only company she ever had was when the Nobodies would come to inspect the perimeter of the mansion, make sure that the townsfolk kept thinking that it was haunted, and occasionally peek up at her window to try and catch a glimpse of the shy girl. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet them because she did. Namine hated being alone. But ever since the fight between Axel and Xion, and Roxas's disappearance...the Nobodies' visits became less frequent. It was getting to the point that Namine thought they had stopped coming around completely.

"Aren't you just pitiful."

Namine let out a surprised gasp and dropped her crayon at the sudden intrusion. No one ever came in to the mansion, let alone traveled all the way to the far end where her room was located, she wasn't expecting to hear any voices beside her own. Slowly she turned around and watched the hooded figure step through the dark portal. Standing completely in the room, they looked around and shook their head,

"This place is, kind of boring."

Namine blushed, "I-it's not...so bad."

The Nobody removed their hood, to reveal short blond hair that was slicked back with two pieces on either side of her face bent up and back. Namine blinked, she wasn't sure if she'd ever seen this one before, with the exception of Xion, she had thought that all the Organization members were male.

"I'm Larxene, and I'm here to babysit you." Larxene sat in a chair across from Namine, who blushed lightly,

"Y-you don't...have to do that..."

"Tell me about it. But, you're kind of cute so...I don't mind." She leaned forward with a grin.

Namine turned a deeper shade of red and went back to her drawing. She peeked up from her paper every once and a while and noticed Larxene was watching her, "Um...w-what is it?"

"Just thinking about how," Larxene inwardly cringed, "how damn adorable you are." She was thankful that none of the other members were around. Had they heard her talking like this, the big-bad-bitch image she had going for her would be tarnished with no hope of repair. Namine just smiled and kept drawing.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity even though it had only been a few hours, Larxene stood, "Well, I have to be getting back. I've wasted enough time sitting around here."

"W-wait..." Namine quickly grabbed another crayon and scribbled as fast as she could, to finish the picture she had been so tediously working on. When she set her crayon down she walked over to where Larxene had opened her dark portal and held the piece of paper out to her.

The taller blond took it and chuckled. It was a picture of the two of them, holding hands, sitting at the table. Larxene leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Namine's cheek, "Thanks, doll."

"Y-you're welcome..." Namine blushed and put a hand to her cheek, as she watched Larxene step through the portal. Silently she hopped that the female Nobody would come visit her again.

* * *

Next drabble will be Marluxia & Vexen, followed by Leon & Cloud. After that has yet to be determined. If anyone has any suggestions than drop me a note in some form and I'll make it work.  
Just as a side note, however, I won't be doing any Demyx/Zexion drabbles for a little while. I want Zemyx day (next month) to by my first one with that pairing. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Well hi there!

I wrote up a whole bunch of drabbles on paper and then my cousin let me use her dinosaur of a laptop to type up and add number five -so I don't fall a day behind!

There is a HUGE line up of drabbles. For real guys, I have up till number eight written -they just need to be typed up!

This one is per request of Jenny Harris!

Title: Student - Teacher  
Pair: Marluxia & Vexen

* * *

One more drop and-

Vexen jumped, as the door to the chemistry lab slammed open, and emptied the contents of his test tube in to the beaker. When both chemicals mixed there was a puff of smoke and the concoction turned pink. Vexen growled as he turned around, white lab coat flapping behind him.

"What's with all the noise?"

Standing in the doorway, with the jacket of his school uniform undone, was the president of the Drama Club. Marluxia smiled as he walked over to the blond chemistry teacher and leaned against the desk at the front of the classroom. He moved a few papers to the side and hopped up, sitting on the wooden desk, legs crossed at the ankles,

"Sorry, Sir…didn't think you'd be so busy this late."

Vexen watched the teenager as Marluxia twirled hair around his finger, pink contact-coloured eyes looked back in to his green ones. Vexen looked away and his eyes went to the clock on the wall. Indeed it was well past nine o'clock, most of the students were already gone and those who stayed late to study would be packing up to leave shortly, as well as the other teachers on rounds.

"I'm a very busy man. Why haven't you gone home yet, Marluxia?"

"Rehearsal ran late, and then I had to go over the clubs expenses for the rest of the term. Costumes, props, that whole thing."

Vexen rolled his eyes as he made his way to his desk and started putting papers in his briefcase. He could feel the teenager's eyes following him and he sighed, setting the briefcase down, he looked back with an eyebrow raised,

"Can I help you?"

Marluxia grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he slid off the desk and walked around it, so he was standing in front of his teacher, "Maybe you can." He walked his fingers up the front of Vexen's shirt, grin still on his lips, as he watched the older man's reaction.

"Perhaps I can't." Vexen murmured, taking Marluxia's hand in his own and placed it at the teen's side. Honestly, he didn't know what was wrong with any of the students. Give them detention once and they think that you love them –until they fail the class.

Marluxia wasn't put off in the least bit. He flipped his hair back and roughly shoved Vexen. Not expecting it, the blond man stumbled back and landed in his chair. Before he knew what was going on, Marluxia climbed up and straddled his lap,

"Marluxia…" he sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, Mr. Even?" Marluxia leaned in and breathed in Vexen's ear, getting a shiver from the man, as he nibbled on the lobe.

Vexen tried to ignore it and attempted to think up chemical equations in his mind as a distraction, but when Marluxia rolled his hips and bit down on the juncture of his neck –it was useless. He let the teen kiss him and wasn't at all surprised by how well Marluxia did. He only put a stop to it when the teenager tried to slip his tongue in to Vexen's mouth.

"Sir…?" Why was his teacher stopping when he could feel exactly how much he liked it through the older man's black slacks.

Vexen lifted a hand and placed it on Marluxia's cheek, "I'd like to keep my job, and it's getting late."

"No one's going to think twice about coming in here when they think you're working. And my parents know rehearsal went late and I had other club related things to do." He pouted.

"Well, I'm done here so…why don't I give you a ride home?" Vexen chuckled and slowly dropped his hand down to Marluxia's lap and rubbed him through his pants.

"O-oh…okay." He climbed off of Vexen's lap and fixed his uniform.

Vexen stood up and grabbed his briefcase. Walking out of the classroom, Marluxia leaned against the wall as Vexen locked up and turned to him.

"Where do you live?"

"I'll direct you." He grinned as he headed for the staff parking lot.

Vexen sighed, this student was going to be the end of him.

* * *

Tada!

I actually really loved writing this. It's so cute.

Also, I put a link to my tumblr in my profile -I am thinking about eventually making these a bit longer, and a lot more smuttier and putting them up there. XD

So what you can expect for the next few drabbles are:

Leon & Cloud  
Selphie & Tidus  
Seifer & Hayner  
Xigbar & Axel  
and Demyx & Xion

All of the randomness. All of the fluff.

Tootles my lovelies!


End file.
